


All of Our Mugs

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [37]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fukunaga would absolutely do this, M/M, Presents, Terushima uses Babe-chan unironically, Yes I am making a Playboy reference, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 3: SuperlativesShip/Character: Filler's choiceFandom: Haikyuu!!, Free!, Yowamushi Pedal, KnB, All Out!!, Yuri!!! On Ice, any tbhMajor Tags: NoneAdditional Tags: I looked in my cupboard and the idea came to me oopsDo Not Wants: NonePrompt:Most mugs owned: Filler's choice





	All of Our Mugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunidesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/gifts).



> Fukunaga calls Terushima "Playboy" as a play on his name "Yuuji" which means "Playful Child" and his flirtatious personality. Also also when Fukunaga uses "you" when talking to Terushima it's also a play on that you can shorten "Yuuji" to "Yuu", and should be considered a pun. Fukunaga also makes cat puns.
> 
> If you wanted to see these two move in together [there's this unofficial prequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003124).

“Babe-chan, you have two packages!” Terushima called, bringing in the packages.

“Those are fur me.” Fukunaga replied, tapping his fingertips happily.

“I mean, I would imagine, they have your name on them,” Terushima said.

Fukunaga gave Terushima a look before taking the packages into the kitchen.

“So what’s in the boxes Babe-chan?” Terushima asked excitedly, following Terushima into the kitchen.

“Furst off, they are fur me. But they are mugs,” Fukunaga replied, opening the packages.

“You just got five mugs last week!” Terushima exclaimed.

“Do you have a point?” Fukunaga asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Our kitchen isn’t big enough for your 7,421 mugs!” Terushima cried.

“Whatefur made you think I have that many mugs?” Fukunaga asks, taking the new mugs out of the first box.

“This,” Terushima says, gesturing to the packages between them.

“Well I know fur sure I don’t have that many mugs,” Fukunaga says, crossing his arms. “Besides, what’s the purroblem with having mugs?”

“There’s nothing wrong with having mugs, but you have more than you think you do,” Terushima points out.

“I still don’t see the purroblem,” Fukunaga retorted, taking more mugs out of the second box.

“Soon we won’t have space for all of them,” Terushima pointed out.

“We could put the fafurite mugs on the counter,” Fukunaga suggested.

“I suppose we can do that. But now I’m curious as to how many mugs you do have,” Terushima said.

“I’m wouldn’t be surpurrised if I had a lot,” Fukunaga replied, putting one wrapped mug to the side.

“Okay yes, but I want the actual number,” Terushima said.

“Alright fine, I guess I can count howefur many I have furst,” Fukunaga shrugged.

“I guess we can take them out of the cabinets and count as we take them out?” Terushima suggested.

“Good enough fur me,” Fukunaga says before starting to get mugs out of the cabinet.

“That’s seven,” Terushima says.

“And that’s only after the furst shelf,” Fukunaga replies, handing down more mugs from the second shelf.

“No wonder you needed more than one box for your mugs when you moved in,” Terushima says, putting the mugs on the counter.

After setting more shelf’s worth of mugs on the counter Terushima says, “Give me a sec I’m gonna turn on the AC it’s getting hot in here.”

“Nah, I think it’s just a bit muggy in here,” Fukunaga says.

“Ha ha, very punny,” Terushima deadpans - but he’s smiling so it doesn’t quite work.

“You have all the mugs now Playboy,” Fukunaga says, handing over the last mugs.

Terushima takes a minute to count them all and turns to Fukunaga. “You have 74 mugs Babe-chan.”

“Nah-uh. What’s yours is mine, and what’s mine is yours remempurr?” Fukunaga says, poking Terushima in the chest. 

“Ow! And okay fine, _we_ have 74 mugs,” Terushima concedes.

“Well, there is one more,” Fukunaga says, going back to the wrapped mug on the counter. 

Terushima squints. “Why didn’t we count this one?”

“Because I wanted to see your face when you opened the wrapping,” Fukunaga said, handing over the mug.

Terushima opened the wrapping to reveal a black mug with a bunny in a bow tie on it, as well as the word “Playboy.”


End file.
